1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to inner contacts for coaxial cable connectors. More particularly the invention relates to coaxial cable connector inner contacts with improved environmental and anti-corrosion sealing of the coaxial cable inner conductor and inner contact electrical interconnection.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior coaxial connectors typically rely upon multiple seals between the connector, cable and or interface contact points to prevent entry of moisture and or humid air. The plurality of environmental seals significantly increases the complexity of the coaxial connector manufacture and assembly.
Competition within the coaxial cable and connector industry has focused attention upon improving electrical performance as well as reducing manufacturing, materials and installation costs.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in such prior art.